Werewolves and Vampires
by bluedog33
Summary: Bella and Jacob are happily together untill Bella meets Edward at school. Bella has to choose between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella's POV_

I love my life. I have the best boyfriend anyone could ask for and I'm acing all my exams at school.

My dad Charlie bought me a car which I love! It is an old, red, Chevy truck that seems like it is the type of car that always makes scrap of any car that hits it.

Jacob and I spend nearly all our time together. I help him with his homework and he tries to teach me about cars.

"Bells, do you want anything to eat?" he asked me from the kitchen. I was reading Weathering Heights again for about the 100th time.

Jacob's house was small but really cosy. He lives on the Reservation and we don't go to the same High School. I wish that situation was different.

"I will just have a granola bar"

"Is that it?"

"I'm not hungry"

About a year ago Jacob and I met on the first beach when I was with some friends from School. He tried to scare me with these old legends about werewolves and vampires. He said it wasn't true but I was so curious I went on my second hand computer and researched it. I'm pretty sure I was going crazy so I decided to forget about it.

I continued reading my book until Jacob interrupted me and handed me my granola bar.

_Jacobs POV_

Bella started to eat her granola bar while I ate 3 sandwiches.

I haven't told Bella that I'm a werewolf yet but I was planning on taking her down to the beach and telling her.

Hopefully she won't be scared and dump me.

That would ruin everything.

My dad Billy and my friends have been helping me through it.

I don't know if Bella has noticed anything but hopefully she will understand by tonight.

"Do you want to go down to the beach later?"

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just something to do"

"Why are you eating so much? We ate like 2 hours ago!"

"I guess I'm just going through a growth sprit"

I looked towards the TV and continued to eat.

Five minutes later I finished my food and Bella stared at me in awe.

"You wanna go down to the beach now?" I asked.

"Sure..."

We started walking down my street hand in hand.

We saw some of my other friends and they stared at us. I think they might be jealous.

We made it to the beach and sat on "our" bench.

It was silent for what seemed like an hour.

I decided to break the silence by saying, "We need to talk".

"Are you breaking up with me because when boys say that it normally means that they want to break up with you"

"I would NEVER do that!"

There was silence for a few minutes then I said, "You know how when we first met on this beach I told you about those "old, scary legends" that I told you weren't true?"

"Yes..."

"Well you know how I told you our tribe supposedly descended from wolves?"

"Yes..."

"Well, please don't be scared but if you want to break up with me then I don't blame you, but..." I didn't know how to end this sentence. "It turns out the legend is true and now I'm a werewolf. You can leave me if you want."

"Wow. Umm. When did you... you know... become like this..?"

"About a month ago. I'm so sorry for keeping it from you but I didn't know how to tell you"

"Does that mean when it is a full moon you change?"

"Not exactly. It is actually very dangerous for you to be around me because I change whenever I get mad and lose control but I promise I would never do that around you."

"Does that mean vampires exist as well?"

"Unfortunately yes. I Promise I would never let a leech touch you"

"You thought I would dump you because of this? Jacob I love you! You might be a werewolf but I don't care!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you. I love you too"


	2. Seth

_Jacob's POV_

Life is great. I am pretty sure I have said that about 10 times in the last week but still. Bella is my girlfriend and she doesn't even care that I am a werewolf.

I was surprised by her reaction. Right now Bella is with her friend Angela shopping. It was a shock Bella actually went as nearly everyone knows how much she hates shopping. She finds it boring.

Seth is on MY couch eating MY food right now. He has nearly eaten the whole cupboard and fridge! He has already made me go out to the shops to buy more food which cost me A LOT!

"Jake, can you go get me some more food? I'm nearly out of peanut butter!" he shouted at me from the living room.

"Seth, I have already been out to get you food! If you want more go get it yourself!"

"Hey! Billy said you would "baby-sit" me for the day so that means you have to provide food!"

I can't wait until Bella gets home. I can just imagine her voice and then she can kick Seth out of the house.

She should be back in about 30 min. I guess I am going to have to endure Seth for a while longer. Bella still needs to help me with Biology.

"I'm going to the beach Seth. Have fun without food".

"HEY! Come back! I need more food!"

I could hear Seth yelling at me but eventually his voice disappeared into the background.

I ran into the wood as fast as I could without changing. I really needed to calm down. _Just 20 more minutes until Bella is back. _I can't believe I can't even last 2 hours with no Bella without going crazy. I think I should go see a Shrink.

_Hey Jacob! Why are you so mad? _Damn Quill. Why can't he go away!

_Hey, you know I can here you! _

Shut up!

_Why so mad Jakey? Is Seth being a pest?_

He ate ALL my food! I'm going mad without Bella!

_Don't worry. She should be back soon._

Hopefully.

_Bella's POV_

"Jacob! I'm back!"

"It is me, Seth"

"Hey Seth" , I said while I unloaded all the shopping bags. I'm surprised Jake bought the fact that I actually wanted to shop. It was true but it wasn't shopping for me. I wanted to get him a present for his upcoming birthday. I also needed more shirts. It isn't like me to clothes shop but I really had to.

I hope this is the right car part he needed. I don't even know what it is. I just showed a picture of it to the salesman and he gave this metal, shiny thing to me.

I hope he likes it.

I should go hide it under Billy's unmade bed. He never looks there.

"Jacob just went for a run because apparently I was eating too much. He will be glad that your back" Seth explained to me.

I heard the door open and Jake walked in. Yay.

"Hey Jake!" I said while I threw out some of the rubbish that Seth had left around the couch.

"Thank God your back! Seth go home."

I walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. He ran his fingers through my long, brown hair and I smiled at him.

"I will go now. Bye Jake. Bye Bella."

He walked awkwardly out the door without looking back at us. He was probably uncomfortable with me and Jake kissing. He is so immature.

"Good. He is actually gone."

He pressed his lips to mine but let go and whispered into my ear, "We need more food".

"You are such a gentlemen. I will go to the shops and buy some more"

I pecked him on the cheek and picked up my purse before walking casually out the door. I shut it gently and I could hear Jake sigh heavily on the other side. To be honest, I am actually quite sad when I'm not around Jake.

I got into my old truck that was parked in the drive way of Jake's house. I drove off and put on the radio. It was some rap song so I just automatically turned it off. I drove to the store and got out of the car.

I'm just going to get a trolley and pile it to the top with food. Jake needs more than that now that he is a werewolf but it will have to do. I got him extra peanut butter as I know he loves it.

I walked to the cashier and loaded all the food onto the bench.

$150 for food. I feel sorry for Billy. He must go through this all the time. Obviously, Jake gave me the money for it.

I piled all the bags into the back of my truck and drove off.

Jake should be happy. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"I will help you get all the bags into the house"

"Thank you"

We silently travelled from my car back to the house a few times to deliver all the bags.

Finally we finished and I thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

We walked into the house and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and we quietly watched _Jaws_. I hate this movie. Instead of complaining I huddled up to him and watched a shark decapitate a woman. How gross.


	3. Edward Cullen

_Bella's POV_

I woke up this morning to another rainy day. Not a surprise.

I hopped out of bed and got dressed, brushed my teeth and walked down the stairs to see Charlie reading the news paper.

"Hi Dad"

"Morning Belles"

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"I got a day off"

"Cool"

I ate breakfast and walked out the door. I opened my truck's door and cold air gushed out. I drove to school and parked.

"Bella!" I heard Mike's irritating voice over the crowd of people.

Can't he take a hint??

He knows I'm with Jacob but he just won't give up. I can see Jessica glare at me while Mike started talking about an upcoming exam.

"Sorry Mike. I have to get to class"

I hurried away from him feeling relieved that he wasn't talking to me anymore. I walked into my Biology room and I sit at my usual desk. As the teacher trotted in, a very attractive looking boy walked in behind him. He was very pale, even paler than me. He had bronze coloured hair and walked very gracefully. Was he an angel?

He stared at me and suddenly flinched away as if I smelt bad. I sniffed my hair. It smelt of strawberry shampoo. Of course he was sent to sit next to me as I was the only person without a lab partner. This was going to be a very long lesson.

He sat down on his seat and turned it as far away from me as possible. His fists were clenched and it looked as if the bone would break the skin. His handwriting was so elegant. For the whole lesson he kept staring at me. I tried to shield my face by placing my hair to the side of my face. I looked up and regretted it. His beautiful face was staring back at me. Just then I noticed that his eyes were coal black. When the bell rang he gracefully got out of his seat and walked away.

Why was he acting so strange?

Was it because of me?

I decided that tomorrow I would confront him and ask him what his problem was. The rest of the day was terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about him. What was his name?

I had to snap out of this. I was with Jacob. I can't just fall for this strange and very attractive boy. I walked out of Gym and got into my truck.

I drove home thinking about _him_.

I ate dinner thinking about_ him._

I finished my homework constantly think about _him._

That night I dreamt about him.

****************************************************************

In my dream I was in a familiar forest. I was in the forest that was connected to the first beach on the reservation. It was very foggy and dark. Further on I saw _him._ I didn't even know his name! He was looking towards me.

"Come on Bella", I heard him whisper.

I didn't know what to say.

Next to me appeared a huge dog. Its eyes looked familiar. It looked like Jakes eyes. It was Jake as a werewolf.

The dog started to growl towards that beautiful boy.

Suddenly Jake lunged at _him _and I screamed.

I was scared that Jake would hurt him.

****************************************************************

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock.

It was 6:00 am. I got out of bed and looked out the window. Charlie had left.

I had a shower and got dressed. I walked down the stairs and ate my cereal very slowly, taking care with each bite. I started to think about my dream for a very long time. I can't believe I was worried that Jake would hurt him. But why would Jake do that? The only reason I could think of was that maybe he was a vampire but Jake said that vampires don't live with humans. He said that they were vicious and disgusting. He didn't look like what Jake explained.

I left for school and drove slower than usual.

I parked and walked to class straight away so I wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation with Mike again.

I walked into Biology and my lab was empty. Maybe he was just late. I took my seat and started reading. The whole lesson he wasn't there.

At lunch I recognised a group of new students sitting at the table that was very far away. They weren't looking at each other but their lips were moving and it looked like they were having a conversation.

For some reason I thought they might be _his _brothers and sisters because they were all so beautiful. There was a blonde girl holding hands with a very muscular boy. A pixie like girl was kissing a blonde boy. He wasn't there.

Maybe he was just sick. Hopefully.

****************************************************************

The next day it was raining again.

Jake had just left to England for 2 weeks to travel.

I got into my truck and drove to school.

There he was standing next to a shiny Volvo. The boy who I couldn't stop thinking about.

I stormed off to Biology. I was angry with myself. I'm with Jake. I can't do that to him.

When I got to class he was already in his spot. That was weird because I never saw him leave his Volvo.

I sat down and tried to shield my face again with my hair.

I then heard a beautiful voice, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I never got around to introducing myself to you".

"Hello", I stuttered. Why was he so _charming_?

"I think you may have seen my brothers and sisters before. We are foster children if you are wondering".

"You were gone", I said without thinking.

"Family issues".

"Hey did you get contacts? Your eyes were black the last time I saw you and now they're golden brown".

"Umm. No. It's the fluorescents."

"Ok..." I wasn't sure what else to say to this but I was positively sure his eyes were coal black.

"So why did you move to Forks?" I asked without thinking again.

"My family and I move around a lot and my mother Esme wanted to live in a small town so she picked here".

Wow. I love his voice. It's beautiful!

I never want him to stop talking.

NO! I can't think like that! I'm with Jake! This is not good!

By the end of the lesson we had a pretty long conversation. I was surprised.

The rest of school was boring but a little better as all I thought about was Edward Cullen.

I got into my truck and drove home. The rest of the day was ordinary.

Do homework. Think about Edward. Cook dinner. Think about Edward. Eat dinner. Think about dinner. Have a shower. Think about Edward. Go to bed. Dream about Edward.

What about Jake? I'm so confused. I'm so mean.


	4. Message Please read

_Hello. Eve here. I just wanted to ask...actually beg...for some suggestions. I am really stuck. Next chapter is coming soon. I'm still writing it and hopefully it will be longer than my other chapters._

_If you can, please please please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if it is worth continuing._

_Thank you._

_P.S Don't forget to review. Hopefully I can put up some polls aswell._

_Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi. Please review and tell me what you think. I need ideas!!!_

__________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

The past 12 days have been utterly confusing. I can't stop thinking about Edward Cullen but I also love Jake. I always have this feeling that Edward has a deep secret. First of all he disappeared for a few days and at first his eyes were black but then they were golden brown.

I can't wait until Jake comes home. Maybe things won't be as confusing as they are now.

I'm actually a little upset that it is Saturday because I don't get to see Edward today.

_What am I thinking!? _

I might feel a little better if I talk to Jake about it. What if he hates me?

What if he tries to hurt Edward?

_Once again I'm going mad!_

I have this feeling that the next 2 days are going to be very long and excruciating. Maybe if I think about all the good things about Jake?

OK. He is really kind. He loves me. He is awesome. If his hair was bronze it would look a little like Edwards.

_There I go again!_

Maybe if I think about the bad things about Edward?

_What am I thinking!? There are NO bad things about him!!!_

I decided to go to bed earlier than usual. Maybe that will clear my mind. Is 4:30 to early to go to bed?

I changed into some old clothes and brushed my teeth. I hopped into bed and somehow fell asleep at a very early time.

****************************************************************

I woke up to find in very dark outside. It was 5:30am. Well at least Jake is coming home tomorrow.

I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't. Partly because I was wide awake but also because I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. In the mirror I saw a girl with fuzzy brown hair and bags under her eyes. I guess I didn't sleep well last night.

I had a shower letting the hot water sooth my tense muscles.

I stumbled down the stairs and searched the cabinet. We needed more food.

I looked at the money jar labelled "Food Money" and noticed we only had 30 dollars left. Well at least shopping might get my mind of some things.

I managed to read until the shops started to open and somehow managed to not go insane.

"Hey Bella". Charlie came into the livening room and started to read the newspaper.

"Why are you up so early?" He managed to say while still focusing on the paper.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm going to go do some shopping. I will be back soon". I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. It was raining again. I miss the sun.

I got into my old, red truck and instantly put on the heater. It made a terrible rattling noise and cold air emerged from it. I turned it off and tried not to think.

I parked my truck outside of the familiar supermarket and walked inside. The doors opened and warm air invited me in. I might spend the rest of the day here. I grabbed a shopping trolley and went to my favourite isle. The chips isle.

I put 2 packets of Smiths Chips in the old trolley and continued shopping.

I just managed to afford all the food. I piled all the bags into the back of my truck and drove off.

I got inside and noticed there was a note from Charlie on the table.

It said:

_Bella, Jake rang. He wants you to call him back ASAP. He seems worried._

_I just went fishing with Harry Clearwater. Call me if there_

_is something wrong._

_Charlie._

Isn't Jake in England?

Maybe he came back earlier.

I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hi Billy. Is Jake there?"

"Yeah I will just get him". His voice sounded very frail.

"BELLA". Jake shouted at me.

"Calm down Jake. What's wrong?". I tried to sooth him but he kept yelling.

"COME TO THE BEACH RIGHT NOW! THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU. IT IS REALLY URGENT. MEET ME AT THAT BENCH." He hung up. What was so important that he needed to be so angry about?

I got into my truck and drove to the beach. In the distance I could see Jake sitting at "our" bench.

I walked towards him and sat down.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Bella, this is very important and you could be in a lot of danger"

"OK...."

"Were the Cullen's at your school when I was gone?"

"Yes. Do you know them? I sit next to Edward in Biology. He seems nice".

"WHAT!?" He shouted at me and his hands were shaking.

"DON"T GO NEAR THEM!"

"Why?" I was so confused.

"They are vampires!" He whispered holding my hands".

"Really?" The Cullen's couldn't be vampires. They seem so nice. "They don't seem bad at all. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! They are the same family that we made the treaty with. They might be _different _but they are still very dangerous."

"Promise me you will try to keep away from them"

"OK"

***************************************************************

I was still shocked from what Jake told me 2 days ago. I'm really scared now.

I think I will try avoiding Edward but I don't think that will work. I can't stop thinking about him.

I got out of bed and slowly got ready for school.

I trotted down the stairs and ate breakfast.

I hopped into the truck and drove to school.

"Bella!"No not now! Please! I could hear Mike's voice from the crowd of people.

"Hey Mike". I really don't want to talk to him right now. Make him go away!

"So. I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything on Friday, if you want to go to the movies with me."

"Hm. Sorry Mike. I'm going to be with Jake that night. Sorry."

I'm going to have to call Jake and tell him we need to do something then or Mike might find out.

"Oh ok."

Mike walked off miserably to Jessica. He was probably going to ask her out now.

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked to Biology.

I saw Edward Cullen sitting in his usual spot looking beautiful.

If Jake says to stay away from him then I should but I don't know if I want to.

"Hello Bella." I loved it when he said my name. NO! I have to listen to Jake.

"Don't talk to me." I said that in a very harsh tone.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't think we should be friends as Jacob Black is my boyfriend and he has told me something about your family". I didn't want to say _vampire_ in public in case someone heard. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

"I think we need to talk. I promise I won't hurt you. My family and I are not like that." I wasn't sure what to say to that. Should I talk to him? I want to but Jake told me not to.

"Ok."

"How about you come sit with me at lunch?"

"Alright."

The rest of the lesson dragged on and then Trig was worse. I felt as if it had been 2 hours!

At the end of the lesson I was desperate to get out so I could talk to Edward. He seemed a little angry.

I practically ran into the cafeteria and saw Edward. Was it even legal to look that beautiful? He was sitting by himself while the rest of his family were over at the other table.

I walked towards his table passing the table I normally sit at. Mike looked rejected.

I put my tray of food opposite him and sat down.

"Hello. I believe Jacob told you something about my family. I am guessing that he told you the truth considering what he is. Can you please tell me what he said?" He spoke so fluently. Maybe he was a God?

"Well" I spoke in a whisper now, making sure that no one heard. "He told me that your family; including you are vampires."

"Well he spoke correctly. But I am guessing that he said a lot of bad things about us and I can tell you that they aren't true. We don't hurt people and we never would." He spoke very confidently. "And I do believe we can still be friends. I am not sure how Jacob would like that though."

"I guess we could hang out sometime but Jake would get mad at me."

I really want to be friends with him. Maybe even more. No I can't do that to Jake.

"Would you like to go somewhere on Friday? If that is alright with you."

"Why do you want to be friends with me? You are what you are and I'm just a plain human"

"I don't think I have the strength to keep away from you anymore. Those days that I was gone, it was because I thought I might hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if I did that. If you have noticed, Rosalie and Emmet are together, same with Alice and Jasper and also with Carlisle and Esme. Their love for each other is stronger than anything possible really. Alice believes that I share that love for you. I realise that is never going to happen as you are with Jacob. You probably don't want to talk to me anymore after hearing all this. I don't blame you". That was the longest speech he had made in front of me.

"We can still...be friends..I guess" This was all too much for me to understand.

"Thank you" His voice was calm but sounded a bit hurt.

"Friday would be great. Maybe we could go to the movies?"

"Sure. I will come pick you up around 6:30"

"Great."

He got out of his seat gracefully and walked away. Oh no. What was I going to tell Jake? He is going to be so mad at me!

When school ended I hurried to get to my truck so I could drive home.

When I got into my toasty truck I noticed Edward was leaning against his shiny Volvo and was still as a statue.

Suddenly Tyler popped his head through my window making me gasp.

"Hey Tyler."

"Um Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday?"

"I'm sorry Tyler but I have plans that night. Sorry"

"That's ok"

He walked off with his head down. I turned towards Edward and he was looking my way but I was pretty sure I saw him laughing. I think I remember Jake telling me that they could hear things like a mile away. Cool but kinda creepy. They must hear everything going on.

I drove home thinking about Edward the whole time.

I opened the door and placed my bag down. I baked some potatoes and then read a bit more of Weathering Heights.

When Charlie came home he was in a good mood. He thanked me for the dinner and then sat on the couch and watched TV.

The best thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He can let me do my own things without butting in. That sounds like the opposite of Renee'.

I slowly walked up the stairs and sat on my bed and read some more. I am completely obsessed with this book. Renee' would always say that I needed to read other books but I just loved this one.

I put the book down and continued with my home work.

I went downstairs to find Charlie snoring happily on the couch with one arm hanging over the edge, touching the floor. I picked up the remote and turned off the TV. I placed a blanket on Charlie and walked up stairs. Living here was like living on my own.

_Hey. Hope you liked this chapter. _

_Please review!!!! And I would be very happy if you would give me suggestion._

_Thank you for reading._

_Eve._


End file.
